


Creepy Crawlies

by bloodscout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Magic, No Sex, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship!Sterek. Peter & Derek body swap. Peter in Derek's body tries to sleep with Stiles who is completely oblivious. Derek gets extremely possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> What the summary suggests, but without the sex it implies.

Derek breaths hotly down Stiles’ neck and the smaller boy shivers. Stiles’ blood is burning under his skin, and he’s fidgety like he never is with Derek. It feels like he’s preparing for something, but he’s not sure what. He lets out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he was holding in, and Derek laughs, his breath breaking into uneven bursts of heat and humidity.

Derek leans down to the place where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder, and mouths there wetly, scrapes of teeth lighting up each individual nerve. This feels different to their usual make-out sessions, Stiles notes. It’s slower, more seductive. Usually, they bump noses and crash chins in their haste, but everything here is precise, calculated. There is usually a lot more laughter and a lot more grinning. Now, Stiles doesn’t think he can speak, lest he break the heady thrall Derek has over him. He just grips onto the wood of the wall and lets Derek’s mouth explore his skin.

There is a small nip on his shoulder, and Stiles squeaks. One of his hands flies up, as if to cover his mouth, but he lets it drop as soon as he realises what is happening.

Derek laughs again, deep in his throat.

‘Do you want it?’ the older man murmurs.

Stiles doesn’t know what Derek means by that, but he blurts out a breathy ‘ _Yes_ ’ in response.

Derek scrapes his teeth over Stiles’ shoulder again. ‘You don’t know what “it” is.’ He says, his lips curling slightly.

‘I don’t care. Anything.’ Stiles says, because it feels like the thing he should say.

Derek makes a humming sound, before raising his head to look into Stiles’ eyes.

‘Well, you agreed.’ He says casually.

Stiles’ eyes go wide as he sees Derek’s teeth lengthen, and he realises his mistakes.

‘PETER!’ Someone calls, and Derek is startled. He pushes away from Stiles, only to see a very angry, very dusty Peter Hale stride through the doors.

‘ _Peter_.’ Peter warns, and Stiles is very, very confused.

‘Why do you want, uncle?’ the alpha asks, obviously busy. ‘Can’t you see I’m _busy?_ ’

Peter growls. ‘Let. Him. Go.’ He demands.

Derek looks at Stiles, eyebrow quirked.

‘Don’t you think we should let _Stiles_ decide, uncle?’ Derek asks, full of vitriol.

Peter called his name, but Stiles looked at his boyfriend, shocked into silence.

‘Really, Stiles,’ Peter said. ‘ _Now_ is the time you choose to shut up?’

Derek takes a step forward, but Stiles grabs onto his sleeve.

‘Derek, what’s going on?’ he whispers.

For some reason, Peter growls. ‘What have you _done._ ’

It isn’t a question. Stiles knows it isn’t a question. He sees it for what it is – a _threat_.

That is all the warning Derek gets before Peter jumps on him, knocking the younger man to the ground.

‘You’re not in bad shape, _uncle_.’ Peter says, spitting out the last word. Stiles backs against the wall, but his eyes are fixed on the two wolves, face a mask of abject horror.

‘Now, now, Derek, don’t be like that.’ Derek says.

Or, at least, Derek’s mouth does. Stiles thinks he understands

Peter seems to be struggling a little, evidently no match for Derek’s considerable strength. Derek looks entirely unaffected.

‘You may be stronger,’ Peter grits out, ‘but it’s not the _body_ that makes me their alpha.’

Peter abruptly stops fighting Derek, and lets the stronger man flip them over, pinning the older man to the ground.

It is like Peter has flicked a switch, because an arrow whistles through the air and hit Derek square in the back.

Derek howls, and his skin shifts. It is not like the wolf shift, though. His teeth do not grow, his hair does not thicken. His eyes do not flash their alpha red. Instead, it is as if his bones are shifting under his skin. Derek curls in on himself and howls. The noise reverberates through the room, and Peter Hale slips out from underneath his nephew. He moves over to Stiles, and the younger boy shrinks back involuntarily. Peter lays his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, a gentle, calming pressure, and Stiles watches as the figure in front of him shifts back to Derek’s.

Stiles sighs loudly and almost collapses into his Derek’s arms. Derek doesn’t bracket him against the wall like Peter-as-Derek had, but he kisses him softly, barely a brush of lips on Stiles’ forehead.

Peter-as-Peter is curled on the floor, apparently having passed out when he changed. With another short kiss to Stiles’ cheek, Derek lifts his uncle over his shoulder and takes him to the bedroom, before returning to the lounge room.

He grabs Stiles’ hand, and walks him to the porch, where Allison and Scott are sitting on the bonnet of Stiles’ Jeep. They smile and wave at him, and Stiles waves back.

Derek nuzzles at Stiles’ hairline, and he whispers into the short hairs there.

‘I won’t let him touch you, Stiles. I won’t let anyone touch you.

Stiles tilts his head backwards, catching Derek's mouth in a kiss. He makes sure to catch on Derek's chin a little, because it always makes the werewolf laugh.

Derek is grinning when they break apart, and Stiles feels the vibrations in his chest when Derek says 'You're mine.'

 


End file.
